Hernyók és pillangók
by Mariliisa
Summary: -ONE-SHOT- Nana és a BLAST sztárokká válnak, s ezért mindannyian megváltoznak. Ez pedig nem tetszik Nobunak


**Cím:** Hernyók és pillangók  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> NANA  
><strong>Műfaj:<strong> dráma, sötét, barátság  
><strong>Elbeszélésmód:<strong> E/1. (Nobu POV)  
><strong>Fejezetek száma:<strong> 1  
><strong>Szavak száma:<strong>  
><strong>Állapot:<strong> befejezett  
><strong>Szereplők:<strong> Oosaki Nana, Nobu, Yasu, Shin  
><strong>Párosítás:<strong> nincs  
><strong>Korhatár:<strong> 14  
><strong>Ismertető:<strong> Nana és a BLAST valódi sztárokká válnak, ám valami zavarja Nobut.  
><strong>Figyelmeztetés:<strong> szereplő halála  
><strong>Spoiler:<strong> -  
><strong>Megjegyzés:<strong> Azt hiszem, sajnos sikerült összecsapnom a végét... Mentségemre legyen szólva, annak idején hajnali 3-kor írtam...

* * *

><p><em>Megkopott a fekete festék a régi akusztikus gitár fatestén, meghalt a virág a hajadban. A tündérének szívgödre bizonytalanul kong ürességében, hiszen nincs már dallam, minek hangjegyei kitölthetnék az üres kottafüzetet. Meghalt a zene, meghalt a szenvedély, s mi magunk is lassan, de biztosan porba veszünk velük.<em>

_Emlékszem még arra a csodálatos pokolra, amit együtt jártunk meg – mennyország volt, a legszebb mennyország, hisz mi azt képzelhettünk bele, amit csak akartunk._

_Akkoriban még szenvedély volt, amit ma már gyermeteg ábrándnak hiszel. Karon ragadtuk egymást, vállt vállnak vetve harcoltunk egymás mellett, egymásért a poros kis kocsmák cigarettafüst-szagú színpadán, s nem zavart téged, ha egy-egy kiálló szálka vagy egy összetört pohár gyémántosan csillogó, ám a villódzó fények között mégis láthatatlan üvegszilánkja felsértette meztelen térdeden a bőrt, mikor letérdeltél egy-egy dal közben._

_Akkor még szívből jött ez a mozdulat, de ma már üres. Tudom, hiszen még mindig itt állok mögötted azt a hat fránya húrt pengetve, és szomorúan nézem mesterkélt koreográfiádat._

MINDENT A KÖZÖNSÉGÉRT!

_Nem szólok bele – ha neked ez kell, hát csináld! Én nem gyártok többé zenét. Neked slágerek kellenek, eladható tömegtermék, az, hogy az új korongra piócaként csapjanak le a tinilányok, a sok ezer kis csitri, aki téged tekint példaképnek. Misatót pedig már rég elfelejtetted, félresöpröd őt az útból, mikor nagy kegyesen autogramot osztasz egy-két divatlolinak._

_Nevezz érzelgős, öntelt senkinek, ha úgy tetszik… De Nana, én akkor is zenélni akarok, eljuttatni a szívem azoknak, akik át tudják érezni, megrágni és megemészteni, amit mondani akarok ezekkel a kusza hangjegyekkel…_

* * *

><p>- Kilépek. – A kijelentést követ kínos csendet a söralátéten tompán puffanó pohár zaja töri csak meg, de az is hamar elhal. Percekig bámulunk egymásra szótlanul, míg végül Shin töri meg a csendet:<p>

- De… mégis miért? – kérdezi olyan kétségbeesett ábrázattal, mintha ő maga nem vette volna még fontolóra a feloszlás lehetőségét. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Shin volt az, aki legelőször észrevette, hová is tart a BLAST, s kétlem, hogy – akármekkora pénzéhes nőcsábász is legyen -, ő ezt a jövőt akarta. Egyszer rajtakaptam, hogy megüresedett helyeket keresett az interneten, bár kétlem, hogy talált volna egy megfelelően híres bandát a hirdetők között.

- Nobu… - sóhajtja Yasu, miközben elnyomja a már percekkel ezelőtt leégett cigarettáját a női hátsót formázó hamutartóban. A barackszínű tárgy cseppet sem illik a meglehetősen komoly és komor hangnemű beszélgetéshez – ahogy maga a helyszín, ez a füstös, ódivatú, mégis „trendi" és meglehetősen drága kocsma sem.

- Nincs okom magyarázkodni – mondom komoran, s nagy nehezen visszatartom feltörni készülő könnyeim. Nanára pillantok, ám ő kifejezéstelen arccal meggyújt egy cigarettát és nagyot szippant belőle. Szinte látszik, mint marja végig a füst légcsövét, s hogyan terjed szét tüdejében.

- Jól van. A következő fellépést már nem mondhatod le, de utána szabad vagy. – Ennyi? Ilyen egyszerűen mond le rólam? Bár… nem tudom, mire számítottam.

- Értem – állok fel. – Jó éjszakát.

* * *

><p><em>Elvenni a dalszerzés szabadságát, s kommersz szar írására késztetni valakit, akinek a zene az élete, olyan, mintha számtalan helyen darabokra törnéd a gitár nyakát, fokozatosan, szálkánként – a végén semmi sem marad benne, s nem lesz, ami a húrokat tartsa. Egy idő után képtelen leszel játékra kényszeríteni azt a gitárt.<em>

_Az én lelkemet is így vette el a BLAST, szépen, lassan, fokozatosan, úgy, hogy először észre sem vettem, s mire feleszmélve rádöbbentem, mi is zajlik körülöttem, már túl késő volt._

_Ma már két menedzsere van a zenekarnak: egy, aki a belföldi ügyeinket intézi, egy másik, aki a külföldi turnékért és reklámokért felelős. Már nemzetközi fanklubunk is van. Minden fellépés előtt öltöztetők, sminkesek rohangálnak körülöttünk, Nanának egy híres divattervező minden fellépésre és fotózásra új ruhát tervez. Megtöltjük az ország legnagyobb stadionjait, évente kétszer-háromszor koncertezünk a Budokanban…Ám közben arrogánssá változunk, és már csak rutinból játszunk a színpadon, nem lélekből._

_Sajnálom, ez engem tönkretesz. Megöl. Belefulladok a hírnév folyójába, a sztárság savként oldja fel a bőröm. Már nem tudom, ki is vagyok._

_Soha nem akarok visszajönni._

* * *

><p>Éjszaka a város részei olyan kihaltak, hogy az ember fia már-már kételkedik benne, hogy valóban a főváros utcáit rója. Egyetlen emberrel sem találkozom a hazafelé vezető úton, ami most kimondottan megnyugtató érzéssel tölt el. Valahogy… szégyellnék mások szeme elé kerülni ebben az állapotban. Hiszen úgy festek, mint egy felfuvalkodott sztár.<p>

Hazaérve nem fogad más, csak a stílusosan berendezett, rideg és lakhatatlan szoba közepén heverő gitárom. Felveszem a földről, s végigsimítok a megfeketedett, ápolatlan húrokon. Megpendítek egy húrt. Fülsiketítően félre van hangolódva, olyannyira, hogy biztos vagyok benne, hónapok, talán évek óta nem is nyúltam hozzá – hiszen ott volt a drágább, a jobb, amit a cég fizetett nekem.

Hallás után hangolom be a gitárt, nincs szükségem semmiféle ketyerére hozzá. Szerencsére a füleim még tökéletesen rendben vannak, mindig is abszolút hallásom volt.

Óvatosan kezdem el pengetni a jól ismert, régi dallamot – egy olyan szám hangjegyeit, melyet már nem játszottunk, mert Nana szerint túlságosan emészthetetlen a mai közönségünk számára. Én írtam ezt a számot, akkor, amikor még abban a tengerparti kis városkában tengettük mindennapjainkat, s azokról a színpadokról álmodoztunk, melyeket ma már minden évben rutinból végigjárunk. Akkor még tetszett Nanának ez a szám. Igazából nekem is tetszett, s tetszik még mindig. Nem nagyképűségből – egyszerűen csak úgy érzem, sikerült mindent beleadnom ebbe a dalba, a szívem, a lelkem, a legtitkosabb gondolataim.

* * *

><p><em>Tudod, Nana, régen te voltál a világ legszebb nője. Nem, nem voltam beléd szerelmes. Csak… <em>_éppen úgy imádtalak, mint minden zenész a hangszerét. Te is egy voltál azon hangszerek közül, melyeket meg tudtam szólaltatni – a gitáron játszottam, s te máris énekeltél. De ma már ez a hangszer néma és kifejezéstelen. Jobban félre van hangolva, mint ez az öreg gitár a kezemben._

* * *

><p>A dallam véget ér, s csak ekkor veszem észre, hogy nedves az arcom. Letörlöm a néma könnyeket, félreteszem a gitárt, és a fürdőszobába megyek. A víz- és szappancseppektől maszatos, foltos tükörből egy ismeretlen férfi néz vissza rám.<p>

Megnyitom a kád fölött a vizet. A hangos csobogás elnyomja feltörő zokogásom, miközben habfürdőt öntök a vízbe. Gyorsan lekapkodom a ruháimat, s belemerülök a habokba. Azt már nem tudom, mikor és hogyan került a nyakam köré az a megfeketedett, ápolatlan gitárhúr.

* * *

><p><em>Tudod, Nana, azok a zenészek, akik stílusosan fejezik be, még haláluk után is sztárok maradnak. Emlékeznek rájuk örökké. Én nem akarok sztár lenni. Én nem akarom, hogy múzeumot állítsanak az emlékemre, vagy filmet forgassanak az életemről. Én csak annyit akarok, hogy örökké emlékezz rám. Talán így rádöbbensz, rossz utat választottál.<em>

_Azt hiszem, egyszer még hálás leszel nekem ezért._


End file.
